Shaka X Karin
by Karin de Virgo
Summary: Athena, nombra nuevos maestros para nuevos aprendices de santos, entre ellos el enigmático Shaka, guardián de la sexta casa. Nuestro rubio personaje no imagina, quien será ese nueva persona que llegará a cambiar a su vida y sus "métodos", de enseñanza. Esta es la historia de como Shaka, conoce el amor, no como un ser iluminado, si no como hombre.
1. Introducción

**¿Nuevo discípulo?**

**Introductoria**

Corren vientos de paz, y armonía en el Santuario, todo vuelve a la normalidad, nuestros santos vuelven a su rutina en las casas que les corresponden, los bronceados, vuelven a sus labores cotidianas, Shiryu, vuelve a Rozán, junto a su querida Shunrei, y el anciano maestro Dohko. Shun, vuelve a la mansión Kido, a descansar y pensar en su futuro, Hyoga, de visita en los hielos de su Siberia a ver su gente, Saori despide a Seiya, quien se va a Japón a ver a los niños del orfanato de Miho. Ikki, como es de saber toma, un rumbo distinto, si no antes pasar a ver la tumba de su amada Esmeralda en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Los caballeros dorados y amazonas, reinician también labores de reconstrucción del Santuario. Y así pasa el tiempo, hasta que comienzan a llegar nuevos aspirantes a santos, y amazonas, comenzando con sus entrenamientos, asumen algunos santos dorados como nuevos maestros.

Shaka de Virgo, guardián de la sexta casa del Santuario, no parece estar esperando por nadie, pero al par de días es llamado por Saori. Este llega ante ella, haciendo una reverencia pregunta:

_ ¿Me has llamado, Athena?, ¿que puedo hacer por usted?_Termina, observando a Saori, con cierta curiosidad.

_Shaka, me han dado la noticia, de que vendrá a ti, para convertirse en santo, un nuevo discípulo._Dice la diosa al apacible al santo dorado de virgo. Este le mira perplejo, y dice:

_Athena, eh...Recuerdo muy bien cuando tuve a Flor de Loto y Pavo Real. Pero si ese es tu deseo, es un placer.

Saori, le sonríe y agrega:

_OH! Cierto, jeje, _dice simpática Saori_...Bueno, tu aprendiz, viene de la India, estaba de turista, se interesó mucho por aprender tus metodologías de entrenamiento, de hecho, allá le enviaron aquí, y yo autoricé la venida, para que tú te encargaras._

Shaka, se levanta como para retirarse y pregunta por última vez:

_Muy bien, Athena, me doy enterado, me retiro, aguardaré entonces a mi nuevo aprendiz. Con tu permiso_haciendo una reverencia.

_Adelante Shaka, que tengas un buen día. Y solo te recuerdo que tu aprendiz es una persona muy especial. Ya que es la excepción._sonríe Athena, pensando "Me pregunto que cara pondrá cuando vea quien es su aprendiz."_ríe para si.

Al salir de la cámara de Athena, Shaka, encuentra a Milo, quien le saluda y le pregunta:

_Hey, Shaka, ¿alguna novedad?_

_No. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_Bueno tu cara de duda, lo dice._Ríe Milo, golpeando el hombro de su colega.

El rubio, le sonríe y le dice: _Ah! al parecer alguien viene a entrenar conmigo._dice calmado.

_ ¿Que?, ¿enserio?, wouu, bueno ya era hora que llegara alguien de quien burlarse. Jajajaja_ Ríe el santo de la escarlata. Y luego seriamente le dice: _Es bueno, que no pierdas ese contacto, de piel con las personas, y que mejor que un discípulo de quien puedas sentirte orgulloso, y a quien enseñarle tus metodologías, mal que mal, no somos eternos._

_Si, tienes razón Milo._dice Shaka a su colega.

Milo le sonríe, y Shaka agrega:

_Bueno, iré a meditar un poco, estoy muy cansado, nos vemos Milo._

_Adiós Shaka!_dice Milo, pensando "Este Shaka, siempre tan serio". Luego se encoje de hombros y se marcha.


	2. Chapter 1 Busco a mi maestro

**Cap 1**

**Busco a mi Maestro**

Los aprendices de santos, entrenaban muy duro, para llegar a merecer la armadura que aspiraban. Las amazonas Marín de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco, ya tenían sus responsabilidades, desde su casa, Mu las observaba, con serenidad, mientras piensa:

"Que tranquilidad, todo vuelve a ser como cuando el maestro Shion, estaba".

Luego dice para si: _ ¿hasta cuando durará?_.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el aeropuerto de Grecia, un grupo de personas arribaba en el país, dentro de ellos, una hermosa y alegre jovencita, con unas gafas oscuras y un mapa mas que gigante apenas se le veían los pies, pues es pequeña de estatura, mirando para todos lados, se acerca a un encargado del aeropuerto y pregunta:

_Hola, señor!¿Me podría decir, cual es el vuelo que sale para Atenas? Le dice sonriendo_

_Claro! Es aquel, vaya por la puerta 3. Está próximo a salir._Le saluda sacándose la gorra.

_OH! Muchas gracias gentil señor_ Le guiña un ojo, y hace que el tipo se sonroje.

Se dirige al avión.

La chica, aborda la nave, y se recuesta en su asiento, y se pregunta:

_ ¿Como será estar allá?, llevo todo lo necesario, para cuidarme del sol, con este calor, mejor andaré mas ligerita de ropa. Jeje._ Dicho esto, se acomoda mirando a la ventanilla, y da inicio el vuelo. Mientras pensaba en sus amigas de la infancia a quien pronto vería otra vez en el Santuario.

No es un vuelo, largo, podía ir en bus, pero sus ansias de llegar eran tantas, que no veía la hora de llegar.

Al llegar, todos los turistas, bajan y ella, resplandeciente ante un imponente sol, suspira y dice:

_Uyy si se siente el aire griego! !Al fin he llegado!_ Se contenta y baja.

En el recorrido se acerca a un agente de turismo, a quien le pregunta:

_Disculpe usted, me dirijo al Santuario de Athena, ¿que dirección tomo?_

_Dama, por ese camino, esta muy cerca._Le dice amable el agente.

_Ah! Muchas gracias que gentil._

Se encamina, muy ansiosa, observa el panteón, la estatua de Athena que se levanta grandiosa y brillante, ante su mirada.

Un guardia del Santuario se le acerca, no puede creer la hermosura de la chica y le pregunta:

_Pequeña, ¿A dónde vas?_pregunta galán.

_Oh! Hombrecillo, gracias, por la pregunta, justamente voy, a ver al Santo…espera, eh… ¿Cuál era su nombre?...ah, si, si Shaki, es así no?_pregunta curiosa y un poco nerviosa.

_...Shaki?, eh..No, será Shaka._

_Ah si!, sí ese mismo. Se llama Shaka, a el si, vengo para mis clases_ le aclara entusiasmada.

_...¿Usted? ¿Viene a entrenamiento para amazona?, y ¿Con el señor Shaka?, Pero..¿Cómo autorizó eso la señorita Athena? …¿entrenará con un caballero dorado,?eh…pero creí que era familiar o algún pariente cercano de la señorita Athena._ dijo sorprendido, pues no era visto que las amazonas entrenaran con los santos dorados.

_¿Athena?, OH! no, no, gracias por el halago, pero no. Solo vengo por el Santo quien me enseñará, fui derivada aquí desde la India, pero soy de america latina. Mi nombre es Karin, mucho gusto_ sonríe radiante.

_Ah eh…si, mucho gusto señorita, la acompaño, pero solo puedo dejarla en la primera casa, del primer santo, desde ahí debe subir hasta llegar a la sexta casa de Virgo, ahí se encuentra el señor Shaka._

Karin, sorprendida observa el largo camino que tiene que recorrer, y suspira:

_Ayyyy…muy bien! Allá voy, gracias hombrecillo._se despide e inicia su camino subiendo la escala de la primera casa del Santuario, Aries.

Desde lejos el guardia le indica alzando la voz:

_El primer santo de oro, se llama Mu, recuérdelo, señorita!_

_Ahh! Eh?...ah si, muy bien, Mu...Claro, gracias_ Le dice Karin, agitando la mano. Nuestra amiga sube muy entusiasmada la escalera de la casa de Aries, y para colmo hace mucho calor, llegó temprano lo cual el sol está en punto en medio del cielo, la hace sudar mucho, lleva un vestido blanco, con un escote muy pronunciado, muy ligerito pero a pesar de eso, no puede evitar sentir que se está quemando.

_Uff! Que hace calor en este lugar, y estos peldaños no son muy agradables_ se queja la joven, cuando ve adelante a una figura dorada muy estilizada y cabellos lila, se queda mirando a mitad del último peldaño, dejando a relucir su escote y el sudor marcado en sus senos y rostro. El santo que se encuentra en su frente es Mu, quien al verla, se sonroja, imposible no mirarla con ese escote y el sus senos marcados, lo cual le hace erizar su piel y remover a sus entrañas. Nunca había visto una mujer así, bueno rodeado de tantos hombres, es obvio, pero ella su mirada, todo quedo petrificado, era perfecta, todo su cabellos ondulado, que caían sobre sus senos húmedos, le hacían una imagen del cielo, decidió que guardaría esa imagen en su mente.

La chica agotada, descansa un poco en la escala, y pregunta con la respiración entrecortada:

_Ay uff…oiga, usted…us…¿usted es Mu?, dí..dígame._ Lo mira y el sin reaccionar, y ella vuelve a preguntar:_Disculpe,¿le pasa algo?, le pregunté si usted es Mu._

El chico pelilila, reacciona, y caballeroso dice

_Oh! Mil disculpas, señorita, no fue mi intención, me quedé pensativo. Pero le ayudo, se ve cansada, le ayudo con su equipaje. Es usted turista?_

Ella sonríe y dice:

_Ah jajaj, no, no,no, yo vengo a ser amazona._

_ ¿Cómo, usted?, ah, bueno en realidad, hace mucho que no vienen señoritas, por aquí, las únicas señoritas que conozco por acá son las amazonas del Águila y de Ofiuco.

Es un placer que se integre. Pero será duro._

_Si, lo sé, por eso quiero poner todo de mi, y poder enfrentar batallas futuras, defendiendo a Athena y a nuestra tierra_

Mu le sonríe, le agrada la chica.

Ella también le sonríe, y los sentados en la escalera, se quedan viendo. Hasta que ella dice:

_OH! Lo olvidaba, busco al señor Shaka, ¿lo conoces?_

_Si, si, es mi amigo de la sexta casa, ah… ¿con que usted es la nueva aprendiz?_Miró incrédulo, el santo del carnero, pensando dijo: _"ah, ¿pero como eso es permitido?, bueno deben ser ordenes de Athena. Pero, Shaka no sabe que es una mujer, quizás como reaccionará, es muy impredecible._Dicho esto, la ayuda a levantarse y le dice que debe pasar a través de las cinco casas restantes, contando esta, para llegar a la sexta.

Ella, le dice:

_Ah si, si, el hombrecillo de abajo me explicó. ¿Y en cada casa hay uno como tu?_

_Así es. Luego de mi, llegará a Tauro, el guardián de allí se llama Aldebarán, te caerá bien. Je,je._

Mu acompaña por el interior de su casa, enseñándole todo en el lugar.

Le contaba de donde venía, lo que hacía etc., y a ella todo le parecía espectacular, era muy fácil de sorprender. Se conocieron bastante en el recorrido por la casa de Aries, pero un extraño motivo, cada vez que habla con ella, recuerda la primera imagen que tuvo, al verla llegar. (¡ ¿Pervertido o no?). Pero luego sacude su cabeza y terminando el viaje por la casa, la deja en la puerta de la casa de Tauro.

Ella, muy agradecida, le toma las manos, haciendo que el carnero se sienta algo incómodo:

_Señor Mu, es usted muy amable, demasiado diría yo. Pero bueno es agradable encontrar hombres así, ¿sabe?, no hay muchos._ ríe.

Mu, también le responde con una sonrisa:

Ah! Si?, bueno es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por las personas que muestran respeto hacia los demás, y en especial usted señorita, es muy, muy graciosa._ termina Mu, pensando"¿Por qué dije eso? Vamos Mu, tú no eres así, ¿Qué te pasa?"_ Mientras la observa, la chica, le toma el cabello, y le dice:

_Gracias! Por traerme aquí. Bueno me despido, espero que nos volvamos a ver_ se da media vuelta, y se dirige a la casa de Tauro.

Mu, se queda pensativo y dice:"¡Vaya, que día, y que mujer! Ah ya, otra vez! "

Y se retira de la escena.

**Fin del capítulo 1**


	3. Chapter 2 Confidente y amigo Aldebaran

**Capítulo 2**

**Confidente y amigo Aldebarán**

Al entrar en terreno taurino, Karin nota a lo lejos como entrenan los aspirantes a santos, y siente un poco de inquietud.

_ ¿Que tipo de entrenamiento será el que tendré?, ¿podré ser admitida, por mi condición?_ se preguntaba con algo de inseguridad. Mordiéndose los labios inferiores, como desahogo, se dispone a subir a la casa de Tauro.

_Miren donde me vine a meter! Bueno, no puedo rendirme tan pronto, acabo de llegar y ¿ya estoy atemorizada? En fin ya estoy aquí._ termina suspirando.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Tauro, se percata que no hay nadie en la entrada, supone que el santo debe de estar dentro, y grita:

_ ¡HOLAAAAA! ¿Hay alguien por ahí?! me llamo Karin, y debo pasar por aquí para llegar a mi destino. ¿Holaaaaa?_ se queda mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

Desde adentro se logra divisar una alta y grandiosa figura, con fuertes pisadas. Karin se asusta un poco y retrocede. Cuando de repente, aparece ante sus ojos una imponente figura, un hombre muy alto y fornido, Karin observa muy anonadada el porte del varón en frente.

_ ¿Quien anda?!_Pregunta el robusto personaje con profundidad.

Karin no puede dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, nunca había estado cerca de un hombre así, se sentía algo cohibida, y sorprendida responde con mucha timidez:

_Disculpe, me llamo Karin, y necesito llegar con el señor Shaka, así que por eso debo pasar por su casa, espero no ser una molestia._ Dice mientras agacha su cabeza, muy nerviosa. El taurino se da cuenta de la hermosa y pequeña dama que hay delante de el. Le parecía un ángel. A pesar su apariencia tosca es muy amable y delicado con las mujeres y respondió:

_Ah! Je,je,je, señorita,¿cómo va a ser molestia?. Al contrario estoy muy contento de tener a un ángel como usted en mi casa. No tema no le haré daño, solo permítame, guiarla por el interior de mi casa, e invitarla a beber algo, debe de estar sedienta, pues el calor aquí es inminente._ Ofreció el santo. Karin se relajó y suspirando respondió:

_Oh! Es verdad si mucho, calor, que amable y galante es usted y su nombre es…_

_! Aldebarán, señorita!_, completó el taurino._Y usted señorita es Karin, si alcancé a oír su bella voz, pues me parece muy conocida._Dijo el santo.

_OH! Es un placer, entonces, Aldebarán, gracias_

_Pero…usted, parece que la he visto antes, junto a la señorita Athena y Nicole, uhmmm…pero sobretodo en otro lugar._Aldebarán la miraba fijamente y relacionaba su voz con una experiencia que vivió hace una temporada atrás. Cuando asistió a un concierto, escuchó una voz igual y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

_¿Usted no ha estado en la ciudad de Grecia, el verano pasado?_

_Ella se sorprendió y se asustó un poco, al parecer estaba por saber lo que ella quería esconder. Pero sonrió y dijo:

_Claro que si….ay amigo Aldebarán, si estuve. ¿Por qué, la pregunta?_

_Pues porque la cantante que estaba en la recepción que organizó la señorita Athena, es muy parecida a usted._ Dijo muy interesado nuestro gran cuerno.

Karin, se sintió incómoda, no pensó nunca que le sucedería.

_Bueno…este…si, la cantante soy yo…lo siento_ Dijo lamentándose la chica

_ ¿Lo siente?, ¿pero que? nooooo, es una alegaría inmensa la que me da, que tener a una estrella como usted aquí!. Pero ¿por que suena como si se lamentara?._

_Ay, bueno amigo Aldebarán, ¿puedo confiar en usted? Solo la señorita Saori y la amazona Nicole de Escorpio saben, pues con ella crecí. Y con Saori, colaboro con la fundación Grad.….pero prométame que no le dirá a nadie, ni menos al señor Shaka._

_Ok! Muy bien, pero no se avergüence. Claro que puede confiar en mi._

_Bien._suspirando_ Soy condesa, soy miembro de una familia acomodada de un condado de latino america, mis padres me heredaron el titulo de condesa, pero créame no me es de agrado, siempre he gustado de la vida sencilla y no de los lujos. Por eso decidí hacerme músico, soy la voz principal, de una compañía de ópera._

_Oh! Estoy aun mas contento, nunca creí que una mujer como usted pisara mi casa aquí en el Santuario. Disculpe no aguanto, pero… ¿me podría dar su autógrafo?_

Las palabras de Aldebarán la llenaron de confort.

_Oh! Claro que si, mi buen Aldebarán!. Aprecio mucho sus palabras Pero eso es lo que se debe saber, nadie debe saber que soy rica, pues me despojé de todo para venir aquí, y si se enteran no se que haré._

_Oh claro que por mi nadie lo sabrá. No se preocupe su secreto está salvo conmigo. Pero este lugar no es para usted, lleno de luchas, sangre, y sacrificios.

_Bueno por eso he venido, ¡quiero ser una amazona!_ Karin se siente muy cómoda conversando con el taurino, no creyó que el gran hombre fuera tan comprensivo. Agradece el interés y termina diciéndole:

_Bueno si andaba de gira por Asia, y llegamos a la India, inmediatamente me enamoré de ese país. Investigué y llegué a descubrir a los santos de Athena, y allí hay un nombrado santo del cual quiero aprender._

_Y ese es Shaka, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja. Que buena suerte la que tiene este rubio eh?. Tengo entendido que espera un discípulo pero no imaginé que fuera usted. Ja,ja,ja,ja._Ríe y agrega:_Parece una persona fría, y de no muy buen carácter, pero no es así. Además, es la primera vez que se ve que Shaka entrene a una mujer._afirma el taurino.

_Ah…je,je,je, muy bien, espero que no sea inconveniente para el que sea una mujer. Por lo que veo no sabe._Termina la chica.

_Oh! No, no, no, diga eso, es muy amable, aunque es todo un enigma. Bien la llevaré por mi casa, para que no pierda mas el tiempo, aun le restan tres casas antes de la de Virgo.¡Vamos!_

_Muy bien! Aldebarán, gracias!, vamos!._Dice sonriente.

Aldebarán le da el brazo, para caminar, y ella agradece el gesto, y así camina al lado del gran cuerno, recorriendo muy expectante la casa de Tauro.

Hablando mucho, de ellos, entre risas vaya que buen amigo resultó ser el caballero de la casa de Tauro. Al llegar al final ella se despide:

_Aldebarán es usted un hombre admirable, ha sido un gran placer el conocerlo. Gracias por su y confianza, amabilidad. _ Y lo besa en la mejilla.

Aldebarán se sonroja y dice:

_Oh! Gracias a usted por la visita. Que tenga buena suerte en su camino para amazona, yo la apoyaré siempre.

Karin, sonríe y le dice:_ Gracias por ser mi confidente y gran amigo._

_De nada mi querida amiga. Aquí estaré para servirle. Ah! Una cosa, la siguiente casa es algo extraña, tenga paciencia y cuidado._

_Muy bien Aldebarán, gracias por la advertencia. Me cuidaré. Hasta pronto amigo._

Aldebarán agita su mano y le sonríe, ella le devuelve con dulzura la sonrisa.

Aldebarán realmente quedó maravillado por la alegre y hermosa visita, de la chica.

Mientras Karin inicia su nueva subida al a siguiente casa, que es la del santo dorado de géminis.

Pensaba en el estricto entrenamiento en el que se sometía a los aspirantes a santos de Athena. Sentía un poco de miedo. No obstante se daba ánimos porque quería conocer al tan nombrado Shaka, él era su objetivo, el final de su investigación, su premio era llegar a el. Una vez ahí, ya ver si la recibe o no, pero conocerlo era su fin. Había pasado dos casas, no podían ser tan malos, los demás santos, pues protegían a la diosa y a la tierra.

En otro lugar, en la casa de Shaka, este acababa terminar su meditación, y se disponía a ordenas un poco la habitación en la alojaría al nuevo huésped. Luego iría a la casa de Leo, para charlar un rato, ya que Aioria le había invitado a él y a Mu, a beber y compartir algo, y en una de esas salían a la ciudad a caminar.

Shaka siempre sereno, sale a casa de Aioria.

En la fuente de Athena, se encontraba Saori, sentada armando una especie de corona de flores, mientras la acompaña el buen Milo y su aprendiz la amazona Nicole.

Saori :

_Es la primera vez que siento tanta paz, por tanto tiempo, no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo Milo._

_Mi Diosa, son buenos tiempos, hay que aprovecharlos bien, y sobre todo ahora con la llegada de nuevos santos y amazonas a su servicio y protección, no hay porque temer.

Nicole, que está junto a Milo, agrega:

_Athena, la protegeremos con nuestra vida._

Saori, los mira con ternura y les dice:

Milo, Nicole, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, siempre tan oportunos.

A todo esto, ¿cómo creen que reaccionará Shaka al ver a su nuevo aprendiz?_

Nicole responde:

_Mi amiga, no es mala fémina, se que la aceptará sin problemas, además es noble de corazón y eso Shaka podrá verlo de inmediato._

A lo que Milo agrega:

_Bueno, ja,ja,ja, es normal que se sorprenda un poco Nicole, pues nunca ha estado tan cerca de una mujer ni menos viviendo con ella._

Athena los observa y suelta una sonrisa, que entre los tres se convierte en la mar de carcajadas.

Nuestra amiga, sigue subiendo a la casa de Géminis con mucha prisa, y con mucha ansiedad por ver quien está en la próxima casa.

_Uff! Desde aquí veo atrás las dos casa que he pasado, la del guapo Mu, y la de mi buen amigo Aldebarán, y se puede ver algo la cámara de Saori, supongo que debe de estar allí, uy! cuanto quiero verla también, al igual que mi querida Nicole, ella ya es amazona, debe estar por el Santuario igual. Me encantaría verlas._Se expresaba muy contenta, al saber que sus amigas del alma, estarían allí. !

Y seguía su camino, mientras de la casa de Leo, un Aioria, muy fresco, divisaba a la joven.

_Vaya, vaya, parece que pronto tendré visitas, nuevas a parte de mi colega Shaka, y al parecer es una dama, espero que llegue antes de Shaka, ja,ja,ja, así poder charlar y verla mas de cerca._ Dijo como todo galán, nuestro santo del León.

Karin, sube muy a prisa, hasta que al fin en la puerta de la casa de Géminis.

_Wooooooooooou! ¡Es muy hermoso, el diseño de esta casa!, me encanta. Pero al parecer no hay nadie en esta casa._dijo Karin extrañada, así que miró a todos lados y se dispuso a entrar.

_Me dijo Aldabarán que esta casa es extraña, ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?.

Bueno hasta ahora, me es similar a las anteriores. Bueno habrá que seguir recorriendo.

Al instante que comienza a recorrerla, encuentra en el medio del camino, la armadura dorada de Géminis.

_¿Que es eso, que se ve allá?_ Pregunta acercándose apresurada.

Al llegar más de cerca, ve el brillo y el diseño particular de la armadura:

_ ¡OH!, es hermosa,….a ver…ohh_la recorre de lado a lado._No puedo creer lo bella que es. Ya quisiera vestir una de estas, ji, ji, ji, , tiene una cara del bien, y otra del mal. Es muy sugerente. Es como en el teatro!_ Dice muy exaltada.

Karin, mira a su alrededor y puede ver en frente una luz y exclama:

_¡Allá está la salida!, que fácil, ja,ja,ja esto si que fue fácil, me gustaría que Nicole y Saori, me vieran. Y yo les dijera, ja,ja,ja ven que si puedo ser una amazona, je,je,je.. Ja,ja,ja,ja. …_ríe con mucho entusiasmo, y se pone melancólica:

_Ay amigas, las extraño mucho, espero verlas pronto._

Dicho esto, corre hacia la salida, pero al llegar, para su sorpresa:

_Uf.! Al fin, ya estoy, estoy afu…¿en la puerta?, ¿ QUEEEE?, pero, pero, pero…pero, si acabo de cruzar la casa, ¿Por qué estoy al inicio? ¬¬._

Dijo muy sorprendida y molesta.

_Ahora entiendo amigo Aldebarán a lo que te referías UUUYY! ¡que rabia! ¿Tendré que pasar nuevamente?_

_No, preciosa, no es necesario._ dijo una voz, en la lejanía.

Karin, quedó en su lugar, como inmóvil, pues suponía que en la casa no había caballero alguno, pues había visto la armadura del caballero hace unos minutos. Entonces entro otra vez a la casa, caminó unos pasos al interior, y pudo percibir desde lejos, una sombra de capa, que venía acercándose a ella, con calma.

Karin, logra divisar a un hombre, joven, de estatura alta, fornido y de cabellos ondulados castaños, y de armadura imponente.

_¿Quién será esa persona?, se supone que no había nadie aquí._Dice Karin, con un poco de pavor.

Karin, no sabía que decir. Solo esperaría que llegara.

**Fin del Capitulo 2**


	4. Chapter 3 Aioria

**Capitulo 3**

**Aioria**

Karin, logra ver con claridad al joven que inmediatamente se le presenta:

_Hola preciosa, soy Aioria, santo dorado de Leo, y tú, ¿quien eres?_ le dijo mientras le besaba la mano.

Karin, quedó idiotizada con el encanto del galán Aioria.

_OH!, OH!...ahh, si, me llamo Karin, vengo para aprendiz de amazona….y que…_Karin, estaba hundida en la profundidad de los ojos del león Aioria, y saliendo de estado, dijo:

_Ah! Eh. Si, y ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿que no eres de la casa subsiguiente?, estamos en géminis. Y se supone que no hay nadie, aquí._ Dijo un poco molesta._Además volví a estar en la entrada. ¿a quien le pasa eso?_

_Oouu ouhh!, tranquila, preciosa, eres de carácter. ¿Eh? Bueno se que no soy el guardián de esta casa, pero te vi, desde lejos, y quise ayudarte. Sabía que tendrías problemas en esta casa, y créeme sin mi ayuda, no podrás salir de aquí. Lo que te llevó al principio denuevo, es la cosmos de Saga, el caballero que vistió está armadura._señalando las ropas de géminis_ que aún después de muerto, sigue protegiendo la casa de invasores._

_Pero yo no soy una invasora._ dice Karin, sintiéndose un poco mal.

_Lo sé, supe por ahí que vas a ser amazona, con Shaka, es increíble que pase eso. _Dice Aioria_ Pero, tranquila. Conmigo, Saga ya se dio cuenta que tus intenciones son buenas. Yo te acompañaré por las casas que te quedan._

Karin, atónita ante la invitación del león, decide darle la confianza.

_Muy bien, serás mi guía. Gracias, eres muy amable._

_No hay de que agradecer, soy un caballero. Vamos._

_Vamos, entonces!_

En el camino, Aioria no puede dejar de mirarla, de pies a cabeza, tratando de ser cariñoso y amable, por entre a medida que avanzan, le toma la mano. Ella, incómoda y con las mejillas sonrojadas, le esquiva la mano, y decide adelantarse. Aioria se da cuenta de su imprudencia, y se pone a su lado, diciéndole:

_Lo siento, no fue mi intención, me distrajo tu belleza._

_No, no…no te preocupes, pero mejor mantengamos las distancias._

_Muy bien, creo que es lo mejor._

_Bien._

_Ok!_Afirmó Aioria, luego pensando:" ¿Que diría Marín si me viera así?, ¿me celaría alguna vez?"._

Caminaban, y Aioria, le contaba sobre las batallas vividas, le habló de la división de los santos y amazonas, de Athena, y de su hermano Aioros,con orgullo.

_Me parece que tu hermano fue un héroe, un verdadero guerrero, salvó a Saori, nuestra Athena, de las manos del malvado Saga en ese entonces._Concluyó Karin.

_Asi es, y pensar que lo creíamos un traidor, vaya que equivocados estábamos._

Lamentó Aioria, mientras se veía en los grandes ojos cafés de Karin.

En otro lugar, ya estaba anocheciendo en el Santuario, y Saori, pensaba en su amiga, en como le estaría yendo en su cruzada por las casas.

_Espero que los santos te ayuden, amiga mía._

Dijo mirando a la estatua de Athena que había en frente.

Mientras un sereno Milo, la custodiaba.

Nicole de Escorpio, estaba sentada mirando al horizonte, pensando:"Karin, espero que no tengas problemas, de pequeña criada como una doncella, eras la reina del condado, debes cambiar un poco. Esto te hará bien."._Sonreía tranquila. Mientras se levantaba para ir a ver a Saori, junto a las doncellas para prepararla para dormir.

Al llegar ve a Milo, y le pregunta:

_Milo!, ¿está lista nuestra señora?_

_OH! Mi Nicole, no, pero dejo que la veas, yo me iré a descansar ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansado._

_Muy bien, cariño, puedes irte. Yo me encargo._

Milo y Nicole, ya tienen una relación desde ya unos años, ellos, se conocieron, ahí mismo en el Santuario, Athena la nombró como santo femenino de Escorpión, y autorizó su relación. Al igual que Milo, protegen la misma casa, pues son pareja, aunque Nicole, vela por la seguridad íntima de Saori Kido.

En casa de Virgo, Shaka, se disponía a ir donde Aioria, pero se percata de que su cosmo, no está ahí, así que decide irse a dormir. Pues mejor lo visitará mañana, debe estar en su casa por si llega su nuevo aprendiz.

Devuelta a la casa de géminis, la pareja, ya había llegado al final de la casa.

_creí que nunca saldríamos de ahí, Aioria._

_Ja, ja,ja,ja, me parece, bueno al fin llegamos, ahora tenemos que ir por la casa de Cáncer._

_¿Cáncer?, ahh no creo que tengamos problemas ahí o¿ si?_ Dijo levantando una ceja la chica.

_Bueno el fallecido dueño de casa, no era de flores ni nada, problemas yo no tengo, no sé si tú._

_¿Por que lo dices, Aioria?_

_Pues, porque digamos, que la casa de mi estimado Máscara de muerte, es como una casa fantasma._

_¿CASA FANTASMA?,¿MASCARA DE MUERTE?_ preguntó exaltada._Que, ¿se llamaba así?. Que nombre más terrorífico. ¿No, crees que podríamos ir corriendo?_

Aioria, rió :

_Ja,ja,ja,ja,! Podría ser, pero debe de estar lleno de trampas o cosas por el estilo, y como tenía una extraña afición, de retratar en las paredes je,je,je. Además ya está de noche, debemos pasar la noche allí._ Dijo seguro el joven santo.

_¿Queeee?, ¿estás loco?_Abrió los ojos Karin, con espanto._Que cojones tienes para querer dormir en ese lugar._

_Bueno, o te quedas aquí afuera. Aquí ya está haciendo frío, el verano aquí es así, calor de desierto en el día y en la noche un frío de Siberia. _

_Ahhh, eh…creo que no tengo opción, está bien vamos._dijo rendida Karin

_Bien, ¿te cargo?_

_¿Cargarme?, ¿para que?_

_Pues para que subamos mas rápido, te llevo en mis brazos, y verás que acortamos el recorrido. y pasamos la noche recorriendo la casa. _ Dijo sonriente y pícaro el León.

_!Oh!, no lo creo, me da mucha pena, que te tomes esas molestias._

Dijo Karin, con las mejillas rosadas, y bajando la mirada. A la que el joven Aioria, levanto con su mano, y acariciando su mentón, le decía:

_No, no es molestia preciosa, es amabilidad. Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien y que llegues a tiempo con tu nuevo maestro._

_Muchas gracias, Aioria, entonces si. Acepto que me cargues._

Entonces el joven Aioria, levanta en sus fuertes brazos a la joven, quien se funde en el, para rodearlo con sus brazos, por el cuello, y subir los escalones a Cáncer.

Ella, toma aliento, y nota que el joven Aioria, huele tan bien, que cierra sus ojos y se apoya en el pecho del valiente león. Y el caballero comienza a correr, siente como el viento frio golpea su rostro y se escabulle en el regazo del valiente León. Ella siente que vuela, y es llevada como una princesa, nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en las funciones cuando hacía algún papel de doncella, o algo parecido. Le gustaba esa sensación de protección. Mientras el amable Aioria corría mirando hacia el frente con ímpetu. Ella lo miraba de reojo, y pensaba: _" Este Aioria, debe tener a alguien en quien pensar, me pregunto, ¿Quién será?, es tan varonil y tan cariñoso, debe tener algún amor por ahí. Me gustaría que cuando tenga un novio, fuera como él."._ Y ríe despacio, para si. Aioria, mientras corría pensaba: "Que chica, es de carácter decidido además de bella, espero que Shaka, no le haga problemas, no sé ni que cara pondrá cuando la vea. Je,je,je, eso tengo que verlo. "

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Cáncer, Aioria, se detiene, y cubre a la chica con su capa, y Karin pregunta:

_¿Que sucede?, ¿Por qué me cubres?_ a lo que responde Aioria:_ Estamos en la casa del terror y te lo digo porque es así. Así que te cubro porque pase lo que pase no mires a tu alrededor, o tendrás pesadillas de por vida._ Advirtió el joven.

Karin, accedió, pues de solo pensar en lo que hay dentro de ese lugar, hace que su cuerpo se llene escalofríos, así que se aferra fuertemente al pecho del gallardo león, cubierta con la capa de este, y le dice:

_ ¡Estoy lista!, podemos entrar._

Aioria, asienta, y la lleva en brazos, comienzan a recorrer la casa, Karin va con los ojos cerrados, para no ver nada, a pesar de que está cubierta con la capa, mientras Aioria, camina.

Karin, está tan cómoda en sus brazos, y no sé ni cuenta que llegan al final de la casa de Cáncer, llegando de amanecida.

Karin baja de los brazos de Aioria, y le pregunta:

_¿Ya salimos?_

_Ja,ja,ja,ja! Así es, mi querida Karin, ya llegamos. Estamos a las puertas de mi casa._

_Oh!, eeehhh que bien!_ dijo alegre Karin.

_Vamos, a que descanses un poco, y puedas por lo menos darte una ducha, y comas algo. ¿Qué te parece?_ Sonrió el leoncito. Karin asintió con su cabeza y lo sigue, escalas arriba.

_Aioria, ¿siempre hacen estos recorridos, para ir a casa de uno y otro?,_

_Claro!, no tenemos problemas con eso._

_Orgg! Te admiro ¿eh?_dijo Karin bastante sorprendida. Mientras subían las escaleras.

Realmente eran muy empinadas, pero la verdad es que Karin, estaba muy admirada del paisaje que veía, era hermoso.

En otro lado, en la casa de Virgo, Shaka, se prepara para ir a desayunar con su amigo Aioria, sin saber nada de lo que se le viene.

Mientras nuestros amigos siguen subiendo a casa de Leo, con mucho esfuerzo, pues Karin, va muy cansada, solo quiere llegar a recostarse un poco.

Ya el sol está iluminando la cabeza de la estatua de Athena y de apoco se llenará de luz, todo el santuario y el coliseo, iba a ser un día un día hermoso.

En la cámara de Athena, las doncellas dirigidas por Nicole, preparan el desayuno de la diosa, con mucho esmero.

Saori, se baña y es atendida por Nicole.

_Señorita Athena, su piel es aún más hermosa que ayer._Aprecia Nicole.

_Oh!, Nicole, muchas gracias, el agua me hace muy bien!_sonríe Saori. Y le pregunta:

_¿como le estará yendo a Karin?._

_No se preocupe tanto mi diosa, ella sabe como cuidarse._dice con calma Nicole.

_Ah, cierto. Esa Karin…_Luego Saori, se pone melancólica, y le pregunta a Nicole:

_¿No, se ha sabido nada de el santo de Pegaso?_

_No, mi Diosa, ¿desea que lo busque?_ pregunta curiosa.

Saori, suspira y responde:

_No, mi querida Nicole, el vendrá._y cierra sus ojos, pensando en aquel joven, que la estremece.

Por fin han llegado a casa de Leo, Karin y Aioria de la mano. Pues el santo del León, le ayudaba a subir, por eso la llevaba de la mano. Pero al llegar a la entrada de la les esperaba un personaje que por lo menos Karin no esperaba tan pronto encontrar.

Shaka, había ido a desayunar con Aioria, y los encuentra en la puerta y tomados de la mano.

¿Qué dirá Shaka?, ¿Qué pensará Karin, al verse cara con su maestro?.

**Fin del capítulo 3**


	5. Chapter 4 Un frío recibimiento

**Capítulo 4**

**Un frío recibimiento**

Las miradas se cruzaron inmediatamente, a pesar de que Shaka, tenía los ojos cerrados, consiguió abrirlos, solo para ver la escena, de la parejita, recién llegada, y para colmo, Karin, venia del escalón, tomada de la mano de Aioria. Shaka, la miró inmediatamente, y se ruboriza al ver el escote de la chica, y toda su personalidad, con algo de sudor, pues la subida era agotadora, y eso era sexy, y nuestro señor budista, no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido ese instante. De un segundo a otro, logró cambiar la mirada, hasta su hermoso rostro, y pasar al de su compañero.

Aioria, rompe el incómodo silencio, diciendo:

-Ah! Shaka, amigo hola, ¡buenos días!, no esperaba verte tan temprano. Yo te pasaría a buscar.-

Shaka, los observaba, y ante la atónita mirada de su futura discípula respondió:

-Muy buenos días, tengan, preferí venir antes, para que no te tomaras la molestia de ir a mi casa. Pero veo que estabas bastante ocupado.- dijo el bienaventurado rubio.

Aioria, percibió algo de sarcasmo en su comentario y luego presentó al rubio, la chica:

-Ah?' eh?, ah no, no,…este…bueno si es verdad, ella es Karin, Karin, el es Shaka, tu maestro. Es a quien vienes a ver.-terminó Aioria, con una sonrisa, forzada.

Shaka, abrió sus ojos, otra vez pero de sorpresa:

-¿Que?, maestro, yo?...espera, Aioria, ¿Qué dices?...ella, ella…es…el aprendiz de santo, que espero?- preguntó más que asombrado.

-Así es mí querido, Shaka, ella es Karin, aprendiz de amazona. Enviada por nuestra Athena. Espero que la trates con cuidado. Eh?...-

Karin, apenas balbuceó:

-Mu...mucho, gusto señor Shaka.-Dijo muy tímida y apenada.

Shaka, la miró y le dijo:

-Bien, si eso es lo que desea Athena, lo cumpliré. Te espero en la casa de Virgo. Adiós, niña, adiós, Aioria- Se dio media vuelta y se marchó caminando a su casa.

Aioria, quedó extrañado, por la actitud poco amable del rubio virgo, y realmente se preguntaba, el porque.

Ciertamente, Shaka, al verlos llegar así, juntos, y ella un poco sudada, por el efecto del calor, con un vestuario de extranjera muy sugerente y tomada de la mano con Aioria, claramente fue una impresión, muy fuerte para él. Es obvio que pensó mal.

Aioria, le dijo a Karin:

-Oh!, este… mal, amiga, hum…¿porque no pasas a ponerte cómoda y te vas a la casa de tu maestro?. Creo que hay que explicarle. Podría acompañarte-

Karin, avergonzada, respondió:

-No, Aioria, me iré ahora, y prefiero ir sola, creo que es para peor si vas conmigo. ¿Acaso no viste su cara?-

-Oh! Si, claro que la vi. Pero… ¿estás segura?_dijo preocupado el león.

-Si. Lo estoy, me voy. Gracias por tu ayuda, la valoro mucho. Eres un gran caballero.-

-De nada! ¿Eh?...cuando quieras, aquí estaré para ayudarte…amiga!—

Karin, le devuelve una sonrisa y se marcha detrás de Shaka, mientras un altivo, sol comienza a alumbrar ya casi todo.

Aioria, se queda pensativo, mientras del fondo, una voz femenina, le grita:

-¡Aioria!, Buenos días!-

El joven se voltea y se da cuenta de quien lo saluda:

-Ah! Eh…Marín, este…si, eh... Hola!- contesta sorprendido.

-¿Parece, que estabas bien acompañado?- preguntó Marín al joven león.

-Ah..Eh…bueno, yo, no….-alcanzó a balbucear el joven.

-Está, bien, se quién es. Pero que amable de tu parte, ayudarla a cruzar las dos casas de Géminis y Cáncer, déjame aplaudirte.-dijo irónica.

León Aioria, la mira, incrédulo, al parecer estaba celosa, al fin.

-¿Marín?, soy yo, o ¿estás celosa?-

-¿celosa yo?, ah por favor, solo, era mi pregunta, ya que ella es la alumna de Shaka. No creo que se vea bien.-

-Ajá!. ¿Segura que es eso?- le observa y se acerca.

-Pues claro, ¿Qué crees?-sonrojándose, el, león no puede notarlo, pues tiene la máscara de ventaja-

-Pues yo creo que si, lo estás. Agradece a tu máscara que no puedo ver tu rostro, con la cara llena de rabia, porque estaba con Karin, además de hermosa ¿no?-

A Marín, le hervía la sangre, cuando oía a Aioria, decir eso.

-Bueno, será mejor, que te encargues de ella, mejor, tú.-

-Wouu! Wooooooooooou!, que carácter, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.-

Marín, se molesta un poco:

-Ya, ya, mejor vamos, desayunemos ¿quieres?-

-OH! Si como ordenes ama y señora…ja,ja,ja,ja,ja..-Ríe el león mientras la sigue.

Rumbo a casa de Virgo, Karin, corre apresurada, detrás del rubio santo.

-! Señor Shaka!, Se….ñor…Sha…ka…espéreme…por favor!-grita agitada.

Shaka, se da vuelta:

-Apresúrate, debo desayunar, para proceder con tu inicio de entrenamiento. ¿Quieres?- Inmediatamente sigue su camino.

Karin, comienza a bajar la velocidad de su agitado correr, al ver lo agreste del caballero dorado, de Virgo. Parece que será difícil, de llevar.

Al llegar, a la casa, de Shaka, este entra y detrás de el Karin, callada y sigilosa.

-¿Con que quieres ser amazona, ¿eh?-pregunta Shaka, muy serio.

Karin, atenta y con algo de timidez responde:

-Eh…Bueno, si a eso he venido-

-Muy bien, empezaremos ahora mismo. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?-preguntó serio el rubio caballero.

-No, ninguna señor!- aseguró Karin.

Shaka en todo este momento, le dio la espalda. Pues si estaba un tanto molesto, por la experiencia, recién vivida. Luego se voltea, y puede verla bien, y reconoce que es hermosa. Una mujer, que llama mucho la atención, pero eso no le impediría ser serio en su trabajo, pues se la había encomendado Athena, y para el sus ordenes son sagradas.

-Muy bien, ve a darte una ducha, te dejé las ropas de entrenamiento, listas.- dice muy serio, Shaka y agrega:

-Como creí que eras hombre, es todo lo que tengo. Si quieres mañana vas a la ciudad o te consigues algo para ti.-

Karin, desconcertada por la altivez y la frialdad de su maestro, decide obedecer sin decir nada. Y accede a las órdenes de su maestro, mal que mal, a eso venía.

-Muy bien, maestro. Me cambio y le preparo el desayuno-dijo cabizbaja.

-Está bien, estaré en el cuarto interior de meditación. Si estás lista me buscas, pero en silencio-

Karin se limitó solo a ir y hacer lo que el maestro le pidió, pero claro que se había percatado de cierto, desaire en sus palabras, hacia ella.

Shaka, por tanto, se sienta y cierra los ojos, para meditar un poco, pues se sentía, algo incómodo, tenía una sensación extraña, de rabia, y para poder, limpiarse de eso, meditaría.

Mientras, Saori, desayunaba con sus doncellas, y decía a Nicole:

-Ya llegó Karin, con Shaka, puedo sentir el cosmo de Shaka, algo extraño. –

Nicole, asienta, positivamente:

-Así es, al parecer, algo está ocasionando que el cosmo de Shaka, pierda estabilidad. Pero esperemos, y la vamos a ver mas tarde, mi querida Athena. —

-Eh… ¿sabes?, prefiero que no. Dejemos que pasen este día conociéndose. —

-Muy bien, mi Diosa. —Respondió Nicole.

En el templo de Virgo, Karin, lista, prepara el desayuno, y va de inmediato a buscar a su maestro. Llega a la sala, donde se encuentra. La meditación de Shaka, es interrumpida de inmediato, como un disparo a su corazón, abrió los ojos, y ella estaba allí, en frente, sin decir nada, ni hacer ruido, tal y como dio instrucción. La observa por unos momentos y luego dice:

-Pareces un fantasma, ahí, parada. ¿Estás lista?—

Karin, seria y descontenta responde:

-Si, maestro estoy lista, y su desayuno está preparado. —

-Muy bien, vamos. —dice seco el rubio caballero. No sabe que es lo que le hace importunar su tranquilidad.

Karin y Shaka, se sientan a la mesa, y se sirven de comer, sin decir palabras al principio.

Karin, pregunta:

-¿Maestro?—

-Uhm…- responde Shaka.

-Empezaremos ahora mismo, pero…creo, que no le caigo en gracia, no quisiera incomodar—

-Niña, yo no elegí, esta situación, fue una orden de Athena, y eso se respeta. De que me caigas o no en gracia, no es impedimento para enseñar. Sobretodo si puedo percibir que dices la verdad, aunque no he entrenado jamás a una mujer, solo debe ser eso. No te preocupes, termina y vas a la sala de meditación, empezaremos de inmediato. —

Karin, nota su lejanía, no es para nada cercano, no sabe como reaccionar o que decir. Solo dice si, a todo. Pero bueno para ella todo es parte del sacrificio, para ser amazona.

Pensaba:"Nunca creí que el gran caballero dorado, de quien oí en la India, sea él. ¿Así?, creí que sería más amable, pero es sereno y sin emoción. No se si pueda hacer algo para agradarle."—sumida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que su maestro, había abierto sus ojos, solo para verla, de cerca, ya que estaban frente a frente en la mesa. Shaka, no puede entender, porque la rabia que tiene para con ella, y la mira, y recuerda cuando la halló con Aioria, de la mano. Esto último le pone, de mal humor, y no puede evitar el tratarla con frialdad.

Si de algo estaba seguro que no la había visto nunca, y que a pesar de que presiente que dice y es sincera en todo lo que ha hecho a este corto tiempo, no sabe explicar porque hay algo que no puede ver en ella, que le nubla todo.

Karin, es interrumpida por la punzante mirada de su maestro:

-¿Eh?, maestro…eh… ¿pasa algo?_ Preguntó un poco sonrojada, pero desconcertada.

Shaka, reacciona y también se sonroja, entonces le responde:

-Ah! No…nada, solo termina y vamos a comenzar con entrenamiento. ¿Quieres?—

-Si, claro maestro. —responde Karin, con un suspiro relajo.

Si bien es cierto, Karin, no se sentía a gusto, con el maestro Shaka, pero no se iba a rendir, tan fácil. Era solo una prueba, y la más difícil, ganarse la confianza de su maestro. Mientras se iban a caminar por el santuario, para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Pensaba:

-"Ya verá que me ganaré su confianza, maestro. Daré todo de mi"…-, pensaba mientras le admiraba el largo cabello rubio que danzaba con el viento. Le parecía hermoso.

Cerca de ahí, también caminando, se encontraba Mu, el primer caballero de la casa de Aries, no se había percatado de nuestra pareja. Si no hasta que llegan cerca de el.

Karin, lo divisa, y se alegra, y agitando su mano, le grita:

-! Hola! Mu, ¿cómo está?—le saluda sonriendo.

Mu se voltea y se encandila con la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, que ilumina todo.

Y le saluda:

-¡Muy buenos días señorita!—sonriendo también, se percata de Shaka. Y su expresión cambia a serio.

-Shaka!, al parecer ya estás en proceder con la señorita Karin. —preguntó Mu.

-Así, es. Cierto que ya se conocen, pasó por tu casa primero. —, dijo serio Shaka.

-Claro que la conozco, es muy agradable. Espero que para ti también lo sea, se merece que la trates muy bien. —dijo como en tono de advertencia.

-Así, lo haré, Mu, pero no tienes que recordármelo. Bueno tenemos que irnos. Cuídate Mu, si Athena pregunta estaré en el bosque con Karin por tres días. Adiós buen amigo Mu. —se despide Shaka, y avanza en su camino.

Karin, le sonríe a Mu, y este le observa, y su traidora mente, le hace recordar el momento en que la conoció. Le mira, con esas ropas de entrenamiento, pero, sabe muy bien lo que hay debajo. Se sonroja, y mira hacia el lado y respira profundo y se concentra, y le dice a la chica:

-Karin, debe poner empeño en lo que está apunto de empezar, Shaka no es malo, déle tiempo, pasa mucho tiempo solo. Por eso no sabe como reaccionar con usted. En la noche iré a verlos y le llevaré un atuendo que calzará perfecto con usted. —dijo sonriendo.—

A Karin, le brilló la mirada, que no pudo evitar su impulso y lo abraza diciéndole:

-Gracias, muchas gracias, señor Mu, es usted muy, muy dedicado. No se como agradecerle. —sollozaba emocionada.

Mu, volvió a tener ese recuerdo, y de una manera fugaz, sonrojándose completamente.

El solo contacto, de la piel y los senos de la joven en su cuerpo, le hacían, sentir escalofríos, algo extraño, le estaba pasando, nunca antes, había tenido esas sensaciones.

Un calor recorrió la espalda del caballero, obligándolo a alejar a la chica, con sus brazos, y dijo:

-No…no, es nada señorita, ahora es mejor que se vaya, Shaka, le lleva una buena ventaja. — expresó nervios, al decirlo.

Karin, le sonríe y se despide.

-Adiós, señor Mu. Nos veremos a la noche. —y se fue corriendo tras Shaka.

Mu, aún no entiende, que es lo que sucede, ya es la segunda vez, que tiene esa sensaciones con la aprendiz de Virgo. Lo que si sabe, es que le agradó volver a verla. Pensando en esto, sonríe y continúa con su caminata.

Shaka, camina y decide esperar a su discípula, mientras la ve correr, se enternece y logra sonreír, y ruborizarse otra vez, ella tiene algo que le desordena los pensamientos, y solo lleva medio día con él.


	6. Capítulo 5 La Tormenta

**Capítulo 5 **

**La Tormenta**

Llegan a un bosque cercano, donde los árboles rozan el cielo, con esplendor. Y Karin, corriendo a un espacio libre exclama muy contenta:

-Ay! Este lugar es hermoso, maestro, mire cuantos árboles….uhmmm, huele todo bien, que aire mas puro…gracias por traerme aquí. —sonríe la chica.

Shaka, por primera vez, le muestra una sonrisa, en su camino, meditó acerca de su mal proceder, pues el no es de esas costumbres, tan necias.

-No, es nada, pequeña, este lugar es mi favorito aquí en todo Grecia. —se muestra amable y sereno.

Karin inmediatamente reacciona y piensa: "¿Eh?, ¿Qué cambio de expresión, que le habrá sucedido?, bueno a lo mejor no tuvo buena noche."—se sonríe, y Shaka, corresponde.

-Bien, pasaremos todo el día aquí así que tendremos mucho tiempo, para concentrarnos en tu inicio. Además este lugar es muy parecido a donde entrené para caballero.—

-Oh!, ¿enserio, maestro?, que maravilloso—

Shaka, le invita:

-Pues, si. Vamos a sentarnos bajo este árbol. — le señala, y caminan a el.

-Claro, maestro. — acepta Karin, con entusiasmo.

Los dos caminan y se sientan bajo la sombra del hermoso y gran árbol, y Shaka dice:

-Este, es mi lugar favorito ¿sabes?—

Karin curiosa y sorprendida por el cambio de tono en sus palabras, responde:

-Si, ya veo porque, se respira quietud…-Suspira y cierra los ojos.

-Así, es, Karin, este lugar es reflejo de lo mas puro que hay en nuestra tierra. Y quiero que lo conozcas, creo que es buena forma de empezar tu entrenamiento y así conocernos. — Dijo sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados y serenos. —

Karin, en verdad no daba crédito a lo que oía y veía. Ese cambio de actitud, le pareció, muy sorprendente.

-Pues si, usted lo dice, así será. Muchas gracias, maestro Shaka. —sonríe nerviosa.

-Todos los humanos, estamos hechos de rencores, temores, amenazas, amores, pasiones, y todos pueden volverse en tu contra, para eso debemos canalizar nuestra energía en un estado de armonía, que solo puedes lograr compenetrándote contigo misma. Ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos, te relajes y te concentres en el viento, y su dirección. Karin así lo hace, cerrando los ojos, se relaja y se concentra, su cuerpo exhausto, por el viaje, le traiciona, y siente que de a poco cede al cansancio.

Por su parte Shaka, medita y conversa con Buda, quien le indica que ella sí, es la elegida, y que tenga especial cuidado, con las pruebas que se vienen encima, tanto para él, que como a ella.

Luego abre los ojos, y le observa, describe su belleza con sus ojos, no le había visto con tanto detalle, su cabello, su rostro, su piel, sus ojos, sus labios, suspira pensando: "vaya, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, fuera de Athena, tiene una pureza en su aura, y algo que no sé qué es, no puedo pensar con claridad. Ella es la criatura más bella de toda la naturaleza, ahora entiendo a Buda, también quedaste prendado de su natural belleza y pureza", y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

Una brisa les agita los cabellos, y roza su piel, con una sensación agradable de paz.

Mientras en el Santuario, Saori en el balcón pensaba en voz, alta:

-"Karin, te deseo lo mejor, entrena arduo y con perseverancia, Shaka, es muy buen caballero, aprenderás a quererlo mucho, y como tu maestro será tu única familia."—

Es interrumpida por la llegada de Mu, quien le hace una reverencia y le saluda:

-Athena, ¿cómo estás?—

Saori, gira y le sonríe:

-Hola, querido Mu, estoy bien, gracias, y ¿tu?—

-Bien, gracias Athena, solo paso a verte para saber de ti y tu seguridad. Pero veo que estás bien, me iré a otra ronda. —

-Muchas gracias, querido Mu, noto algo de preocupación en ti , no sé si algo te incomoda, ¿puedo ayudarte?-

Mu, estaba realmente incómodo, no sabía porque, necesitaba excusarse, y dijo:

-Si, bueno, es solo eso de tu nueva orden de entrenar a mujeres. —

-Oh! Es eso, ¿lo dices por Shaka?, si así no te preocupes, el estará bien, además es una nueva orden ya que necesito caballeros muy unidos, y la mejor manera de lograr esa confianza es a través de entrenamientos mixtos— Sonríe

-Muy bien, entonces yo…yo no me preocupo más. Me retiro mi diosa. —Se retira algo precipitado, sentía que esa respuesta no le había dejado satisfecho, solo fue por decir algo. Tenía una sensación de incomodidad que no sabía explicar, desde que vio a la muchacha alumna de su colega de Virgo.

Retorna a su casa, en Aries, y mientras camina, piensa en la sonrisa de la muchacha y en su escote por enésima vez. "¿Qué me pasa, por Athena?, ¿cómo puedo estar pensando en esa mujer?, ya, ya Mu, basta, no debe importarte, es cargo de Shaka, no tuyo." Se decía así mismo mientras caminaba a su casa.

Ha pasado casi todo un día, y ya comienza a anochecer las nubes cubren el cielo, y anuncian una lluvia que no tardaría en llegar.

En el bosque, Shaka, se da cuenta del clima, y avisa a Karin, que deben volver, pero ella para su sorpresa estaba profundamente dormida, y la contempla un instante, a Shaka le causó ternura, no se molestó, pero tenía que despertarla.

Y se agacha, acariciándole el rostro:

-Karin, Karin, despierta, debemos irnos.—

La chica entreabre los ojos, y ve de frente a su maestro, sorprendida y avergonzada, se levanta más que rápido:

-Oh!, eh... ,ay Maestro, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quería, yo traté de concentrarme, yo…este…no quería. —

-Ssshit!,- Interrumpió Shaka, -No te preocupes entiendo, debes estar cansada, ha sido un viaje muy largo. Debí haber esperado a que descansaras, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, por desconsiderado –le sonríe.

Karin, sorprendida se sonroja, y se levanta rápidamente, cuando caen gotas en sus rostros.

Shaka mirando al cielo, se pone de pie:

-Parece, que se acerca una tormenta…-

Karin preocupada:

-Debemos volver, maestro. —

-Así, es, vámonos, Karin. —Y toma de la mano a la muchacha.

Karin, accede y se marchan, caminando sendero abajo.

El clima de tormenta da apresuro, y Karin siente que no van a llegar, de la mano de su maestro, comienza a llover, con más intensidad.

-No llegaremos, Karin…Debemos pasar la noche por aquí...—dijo Shaka mientras caminaba con dificultad.

Karin, sorprendida, mira alrededor, se da cuenta que, no tiene más remedio.

-Es…es. Está bien, maestro-

Shaka, voltea y junto a Karin, sin soltarle la mano, le señala arriba en la colina:

-Mira, Karin, allí hay una cabaña, vamos ahí, vamos, vamos. —Apresura Shaka, llevando a Karin.

-Sssi…si maestro…-Respondía no muy segura. Pensaba en lo incomodo que sería quedarse así con un hombre. Vaya que le incomodaba.

Al llegar a la cabaña, entran y se sacuden el cabello, ella entumecida un poco por estar empapada,Shaka inmediatamente va hacer fuego.

La cabaña tenia lo necesario para pasar la noche. Karin mira todo alrededor, le parece extraño, nunca había estado en una situación así, recordó así, salvo una vez cuando niña, con su primo Julián Solo, jugando a las escondidas, se metió en una casucha, bien fantasmagórica a esconderse, su primo la buscó pero al parecer tardó mucho, terminó encontrándola, pero llorando del susto. Recuerda con ternura.

Mientras ella, se encuentra en su mundo de recuerdos, Shaka, le observa, cada rasgo, cada movimiento de sus ojos, es sencillamente fascinante, no puede dejar de mirarla, no entiende que es lo que tiene, que la hace mística y hermosa a la vez. Hasta que Karin reacciona y sus miradas de cruzan, provocando que ambos se sonrojen.

-Lo, siento Karin, eh…bueno iré por mantas secas, para que te puedas cubrir y quitarte la ropa mojada. —Shaka, se levanta y va por ello.

Karin solo asienta con la cabeza, como como distraída, mientras se cubre los brazos con sus manos.

Afuera cae una lluvia muy fuerte, Karin, siente mucha nostalgia, de su estadía, y piensa que como terminará toda esta etapa que esta por vivir. Luego suspira y se encoge de hombros.

Llega Shaka, con unas mantas secas:

-Aquí, encontré, Karin, puedes cambiarte esas ropas mojadas y ponerlas cerca del fuego para que se sequen.—Dijo serenamente el maestro.

Karin, le observa, recibe sus mantas, luego mira a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde cambiarse, pero no encuentra, como es una cabaña, abandonada, lleva tiempo que no tiene ni siquiera una habitación cerrada, todas las maderas están en el suelo, y solo una que otra puerta, analizado el lugar, se dirige a su maestro:

-Maestro, ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?, no veo algo como un baño, o un cuarto, no sé..—

Shaka, le mira curioso y le responde:

-Pues, aquí.—

Karin, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿cambiarse de ropa frente de él?, ni de broma, jamás se había cambiado ni en frente de su madre, y no era esta la oportunidad.

-¿Quéeeeeeee?, ¿aquí?, pero, pero…maestro, ¿en frente de usted?—preguntó sonrojada y bastante sorprendida.

Shaka, levantó una ceja:

-Pues, no veo el problema, yo me volteo. —sonrió el rubio virginiano.

Karin, pestañó:

-Oh!, este…muy bien, gracias maestro. —Dijo un poco incómoda. Mientras procedía a quitarse la parte de arriba de su atuendo, pensaba-"No puedo creerlo, llego de un viaje muy largo, subo escaleras como condenada, muerta de calor, no paro en ningún momento, y para finalizar, ¿tengo que quitarme la ropa en frente de un hombre?...Ay no si mi vida es un caos…"—suspira y termina de quitarse la ropa, quedando completamente desnuda, pero no puede dejar de sonrojarse.

Shaka por su parte está con sus ojos, cerrados volteados, y nota la incomodidad de la chica y decide ponerse de pie, pero en ningún momento voltea a verla, Karin se tapa rápidamente:

-¡Maestro!—

-Karin, no quiero ser una incomodidad, esperaré fuera, me avisas cuando estés lista.

Solo quiero que te sientas bien, conmigo, sé que nunca te has desvestido frente de un varón, ni de nadie, comprendo. No te preocupes, estaré afuera. —sonrió el rubio.

-Pero, maestro afuera, llueve mucho. —

-No importa, solo es necesario tu comodidad, la lluvia no me hará nada.—, y se retira.

Karin, sonrojada y extrañada, se queda pensativa. Luego se termina de quitar sus ropas, y se envuelve en las mantas, armándose una especie de túnica. Arregla las ropas para ponerlas a secar, y va en busca de su maestro.

Abre la puerta y está de espaldas, todo empapado. No puede evitar emocionarse, una extraña sensación le invadió en ese momento, como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero se controló. Shaka antes de voltear:

-Veo que estás, mejor. Eso me agrada. —sonriendo voltea, pero abriendo sus ojos, no sabe por qué, pero él virginiano, tenía esa urgencia por abrirlos, al hacerlo se topa con los grandes y castaños ojos, de Karin, quien viste las mantas que le dio. Le observa con esplendor, mientras la lluvia, sigue mojando su cabello rubio, nunca había visto tal belleza, sencilla y casi desnuda en frente suyo.

La chica, inmediatamente interrumpe, sonrojada:

-¡Maestro, pase, pase! ya estoy lista, no se quede ahí mojándose,- preocupada.

Shaka, entra y está empapado, sonriendo dice:

-Parece que tendré que secarme también. —

Karin, al fin corresponde con una sonrisa, a la que Shaka, le impacta.

-Tienes una luminosa y hermosa sonrisa, refleja tu pureza de alma, y eso es bueno. —

-Muchas gracias, maestro. Bueno, creo que es mejor que se ponga aquí cerca del fuego, ¿no?—

-Claro, claro, si tienes razón querida Karin. —

La muchacha, analiza cada frase cada respuesta del caballero, y para su rareza, el llamarla querida, le causó mucha ternura. Se siente más cómoda cerca de él, ya de apoco comienza a desaparecer sus dudas, y temores, pero no del todo.

Y se quedan así en frente del fuego, mientras sin decir ninguna palabra, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Mientras en casa de Aries, Mu recostado en su cama, mirando a su lado, las ropas que le iba a ir a dejar a Karin, no dejaba de pensar, en ella, si estará bien, si necesita algo, cualquier cosa.

-¿No sé por qué estoy pensando ella?, No he dejado de hacerlo desde que llegó, esta mañana, y ya es de noche y aun no llegan. Espero que se encuentren bien está lluvia será para rato.

Mu, que siempre ha sido muy reservado y enigmático con sus sentimientos, no dejaba de ver el rostro de Karin, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, parece que algo especial tiene el aprendiz, que al carnero, ha dejado pensando.

Finalmente se duerme, con la esperanza de recibirlos mañana.

En la cabaña, todo está en silencio, Karin, dormida en las mantas, junto a Shaka, quien estaba meditando, en su clásica postura de loto, velaba el sueño de la muchacha.


	7. Captulo 6 Karin

**Capítulo 6**

**Karin**

Karin, despierta a mitad de la noche y se percata de una suave pero fría corriente de aire, y que su maestro está un poco entumido, y de las mantas que él mismo le ofreció, saca una, y con ternura cubre a Shaka. Este dormido, sonríe levemente. La muchacha, le queda observando y luego se vuelve a acomodar para dormir.

Amanece ya, y un Shaka, muy repuesto, se levanta y mira la manta que le dejo Karin, y sonríe, luego camina hacia un costado y siente un aroma delicioso. Avanza unos metros y haya una mesa totalmente improvisada con alimentos en ella, y hermosa flor en una jarra que adornaba el centro de ella. Se sorprende, y mientras observa la hermosa decoración, aparece Karin, detrás con una canasta en las manos, llena de fresas.

-¡Maestro!, qué bueno que ya despertó, quise preparar el desayuno antes de volver al Santuario. Así que me levante temprano y fui a buscar algo para comer.

Espero que no le moleste. —Dijo con algo de preocupación, pues no sabía bien cómo iba a reaccionar, y eso le producía algo de incertidumbre. Pero igual mantenía una tímida sonrisa.

Shaka, abre los ojos y le dedica una hermosa y cálida sonrisa que a ella encanta:

-¡Oh!, claro, que no me molesta, al contrario, te lo agradezco mucho, eres muy atenta y servicial, eso es hermoso, humildemente hermoso. Ante mis ojos y sé que para Buda también. —Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

Karin, no pudo evitar emocionarse, ante la adulación de su maestro, le parecía un sueño.

Invita a Shaka a sentarse:

-Pues, entonces adelante, traje muchas fresas para comer, las hallé para usted. —Dice sonrojándose un poco.

-Pues, gracias Karin, eres muy dulce. Me serviré una. Deben estar deliciosas.—agradece el rubio budista.—Pero demos las gracias ¿si?—

-Claro, que sí maestro. —Afirma Karin, cerrando sus ojos, para dar gracias por los alimentos.

Luego comparten el desayuno, mientras los rayos del sol, penetran las viejas ventanas de la cabaña.

En el Santuario, Athena se prepara para su paseo de las casas, a visitar a sus caballeros y amazonas en compañía de Nicole y otras amazonas doncellas.

-Que hermoso sol, ¿No crees Nicole?—expresa Saori, con cierto relajo.

-Así es señorita Saori, es un día maravilloso. —

-Uhmm, me pregunto si Shaka y Karin habrán regresado de su primer día de entrenamiento. Shaka me lo comunicó por medio de su telepatía de cosmos. —Curiosa Saori.

-Pues, no lo sé. Después de que termine su desayuno, vamos a verles. ¿Qué le parece?-

-Me parece muy buena idea querida Nicole. —dijo una sonriente Saori.

Las demás doncellas acompañaban a la diosa en su desayuno. Incluso las amazonas Marín de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco.

Por su parte Milo caballero de Escorpión, y Aioria de Leo, hacían la ronda por el alrededor del salón de Athena, para luego vigilar desde sus casas.

También en el otro extremo del Santuario a la entrada de las casas, Mu de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro, hacían lo mismo. Y los demás caballeros de plata y todos los habitantes del lugar.

Aldebarán, caminaba por la entrada junto a Mu, y lo ve con preocupación.

-¿Mu, se puede saber que te sucede?—

Mu, con extrañeza y en un gesto rápido, responde:

-No, nada, no me pasa nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta, Alde?—

-Pues, estás pálido. —

-Ah!...es que no te tenido muy buena noche, no dormí muy bien, con esto de la tormenta y eso…y no lo sé insomnio, debe ser, además he tenido trabajo con algunas reparaciones de armaduras, ya que estoy solo, pues a Kiki, lo envié a Jamir, para arreglar algunas cosas. —Sonríe el caballero de cabellos violeta.

-Ah, pues, si debe ser eso. —Pensé que estabas preocupado por la muchacha alumna de Shaka. Porque yo si lo estoy, espero que se encuentren bien, pues la lluvia de anoche fue fuerte. Y ya quiero verla para saludarla, es muy agradable. —

Mu, sin moverse, no puede creer lo acertado que estaba con esa respuesta, obviamente no lo podía demostrar, no sabía aún que le estaba pasando, solo pensó que a Aldebarán le caía muy bien la chica, y que a través de eso podía descansar de su preocupación extraña. Entonces, dijo:

-Si, es muy agradable, veo que te cae en gracia. —Sonrió.

-Así es, cuando pasó por mi casa, hablamos mucho, estoy seguro que será una gran amazona de Athena. Tiene espíritu y es muy talentosa, y sé que Shaka, también lo verá en su interior. —Dice Aldebarán mirando el cielo.

-Si, tienes razón. Creo también que debe haber más caballeros para seguir más adelante con nuestra labor, dar paso a nuevas generaciones. Realmente da mucho gusto. — Termina Mu, con un suspiro de descanso, Aldebarán gira a verlo, y le sonríe, diciendo:

-Eh! Van a llegar pronto, lo sé, y los recibiremos ya verás que sí. Quiero ver a mi amiga Karin.

Mu, en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, sonrió muy extraño, era como gusto, el poder estar esperando a la chica. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y lanzó una tos, disimulando su incómodo estado.

Volviendo al bosque, Shaka y Karin, ya habían concluido su armonioso desayuno, y Karin, con sus ropas secas.

-Muy bien, Karin, es hora de volver, en casa, quiero enseñarte el resto del Santuario y a Athena, quiero que la conozcas. —Dijo mirando el horizonte.

-Será un placer, una alegría muy grande conocerla. De verdad maestro muchas gracias. -Sonrió tomando la mano de Shaka. Este asintió, y la tomó de la misma mano, e iniciaron su camino.

Caminaban por el bosque, los rayos del sol, aumentaban su temperatura, generando algo de sudor en ellos. Por suerte iban ligeros por las túnicas. Shaka, le hablaba del Santuario, de quienes eran los caballeros, los grados que había, las misiones, y del renacimiento de Athena casa 200 años. Y toda su historia.

Si bien Karin, conocía a Saori, y su realidad como Athena, no se imaginaba verla así en ese papel. Pero cuanto anhelaba verla a ella y a su amiga Nicole quien ya era amazona.

Seguían su camino cuesta abajo, mientras un sentimiento de paz le invadía, su maestro, le hacía sentir cómoda y protegida, era extraño, pero su corazón, saltaba un poco más rápido cada vez que Shaka, le sonreía, y eso que no llevaba mucho de conocerlo. Pero era como si algo, como si lo conociera de hace mucho, por supuesto Shaka, le intrigaba la chica, sabía que ella tenía un pasado, cosas que ocultaba, pero no se desesperaba por saber. Solo quería conocer su esencia, solo a ella. En eso pensaba cuando caminaban, mientras conversaban:

-¿Qué es lo que te llevó a venir aquí?—Preguntó de repente el rubio.

Karin, saltó de la impresión, por el quiebre con la pregunta.

-Bueno…este…en una oportunidad, bueno, siempre ha habido alguien en mí, alguien que me hablaba, no sé, siempre pensé que era un amigo imaginario o que estaba loca, no lo sé, pero un día se me presentó, me dijo que era Buda, aunque no sé si lo soñé o no. Pero en medio de una actividad importante me dio la idea, lo que que me hacía falta en la vida, en mi vida. —Relataba, Karin, obviamente no mentía, pero no podía decirle que en medio de una exitosa gira, en medio de su interpretación en una ópera, Buda le habló. Solo se quedó con el contacto, y eso la llevo precisamente con su inconsciente a buscar, lo que de verdad quería. Nunca quiso joyas, lujos, ni siquiera hacerse cargo de los negocios de su rica familia, pues luego de la misteriosa desaparición de su primo Julián, sabía que ella era la única habilitada para ese cargo, lo cual le fastidiaba y deprimía, su vida era un asco, así la describía, siempre lleno de reglas, ni siquiera hablaba con sus padres, ningún contacto de amor maternal, solo una institutriz, quien era muy severa, era la encargada de su educación, le preparaban para casarse con su primo, y ser los nuevos jefes de familia. Siempre solitaria, su único verdadero amigo y apoyo, fue su primo Julián Solo. Luego conoció a Saori Kido, en una de las visitas de su padre a la mansión de Mitsumasa Kido, y se frecuentaban siempre.

Se dedicó a la música, y se marchó de casa, vivió con su primo en su mansión mientras estudiaba, luego se lanzó a su carrera como diva de la ópera, en ese tiempo conoce a Nicole, que trabajaba en un chalette, en el cual ella se hospedó, y se convirtieron en grandes amigas, junto con Saori, a quien ayudaba su familia, para la Fundación .

Al tiempo,Nicole se fue a iniciar su entrenamiento como amazona, junto con Saori. Karin desde ahí permaneció sola, y hasta ese entonces pensaba que ese don que poseía cantando, la podría realizar como persona, pero seguía esa voz en su interior, Tuvo un novio, que pertenecía al gobierno , pero a pesar de eso, aún no se sentía completa, faltaba algo en su vida, necesitaba encontrar respuestas. Pasado ese tiempo, se enteró de la misteriosa desaparición de su primo, y siguió sola su camino, hasta que en la India en un concierto especial, escuchó por última vez la voz. Y entendió que en ese lugar estaba el comienzo de sus respuestas. Y así llegó con Shaka. Claramente con previa autorización de Saori.

Sabía que el convertirse en amazona, la ayudaría a encontrar a su primo, pues había escuchado algo de su paradero.

Llegan a la entrada del santuario, Shaka y Karin, y justamente se topan con Aldebarán y el sereno Mu, quien al verla, se ruboriza por enésima vez. Ya es algo que tendrá que acostumbrarse. Al acercarse Aldebarán alza la mano:

-Hola, hola, Shaka amigo, y Karin, que bueno que se encuentren bien, eso me alegra mucho. Y sobre todo tú pequeña Karin, que alivio que estés sana y salva.

Bueno, no es que dudemos de ti Shaka, pero como era su primer día y la lluvia, bueno eso…- justificaba, Aldebarán cuando es interrumpido por el mismo Shaka.

-Eh!, Aldebarán, no te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no olvides que mientras ella esté bajo mi tutela y protección no dejaré que le suceda nada. — Expresó sereno. Mientras una sonriente Karin agrega:

-Si, gracias maestro. Y que bueno que estén aquí, señor Aldebarán, y usted señor Mu.-

Mu, que estaba en silencio observando a la muchacha, le responde:

-Oh, sí, sí, me da gusto que estén de vuelta, aún tengo los ropajes que te iba a regalar, si quieres puedo ir por ellos. —dijo tímidamente y tratando disimular su extraña pero rebosante alegría al verla. Ella irradiaba eso en él. Un aura de tranquilidad y calidez que le hacían sentirse pleno y muchas sensaciones que por primera vez experimentaba.

Karin, le sonríe:

-Es cierto Mu, más tarde iré a visitarte si gustas, ahora debo ir a conocer el Santuario y a Athena. —

-Claro, claro, como gustes Karin, aquí en Aries te espero. — sonríe Mu.

Shaka, termina:

-Bueno, compañeros, se nos hace tarde para el desayuno de Athena, llevo a Karin ahí. —Y toma de la mano a Karin nuevamente y se la lleva, mientras Mu y Aldebarán, se quedan terminando la ronda.

**Fin Capítulo 6**


	8. Cap 7 Reencuentro de infantes de antaño

**Capítulo 7**

**Reencuentro de infantes de antaño. **

En la cámara de Athena, Saori, se alistaba para salir a su ronda por el Santuario, cuando justamente se encuentra con Shaka y Karin, que ya por fin pudieron llegar a ella.

Saori, no puede contener la sonrisa de emoción al ver a su querida amiga, a la que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. En ese instante las tres Nicole, Saori y Karin, piensan en las miles de preguntas que desean hacerse.

Cerca de ahí, en la última casa de piscis, hay una presencia que observa la escena sigilosamente. Se creía que no había nadie en la casa, después de la partida de Afrodita, pero al parecer no es verdad.

Al llegar junto a Athena, Shaka y Karin, hacen reverencia inclinándose ante ella:

-Hemos llegado Athena, he traído a Karin conmigo, para que pueda conocerte. —Dijo Shaka con sus ojos cerrados.

-Ya, veo Shaka, es un agrado y un gusto poder servirles, y conocer a tu nueva aprendiz.-dijo sonriente Saori.

-El honor y el gusto es mío, señorita Athena. —Retribuye la muchacha aprendiz a Saori.

Karin y Saori, se miran emocionadas, y Nicole interrumpe diciendo:

-¡Muy Bien, Athena si me permite, me gustaría llevar a la señorita a ponerse cómoda.—

Saori, accede con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y Karin, antes de irse con Nicole, dice:

-Athena, gracias, espero ser digna de su presencia. —Luego dirigiéndose a su maestro,-Maestro, también gracias a usted, espero no defraudarlos. — Y se retira en compañía de Nicole.

En escena, Shaka, se manifiesta:

-Athena, debo volver al templo, a mis labores, dejo a Karin a tu cuidado, espero que no sea una molestia. —

-Claro que no querido Shaka, anda tranquilo, Karin estará bien, aquí. Gracias a ti por aceptarla. —expresa Saori, viendo que Shaka se levanta.

-Athena, tus ordenes son mi prioridad, no te preocupes. Ahora con tu permiso, me retiro. —

-Adelante Shaka. —Dice Saori, y vuelve con sus doncellas a la cámara.

En el interior, Saori, se sienta en su trono, y entrelaza sus manos, ansiosa, esperando saludar sin formalidades a su querida amiga.

Karin, sale de una de las habitaciones en compañía de Nicole, con un hermoso vestido blanco, griego, de corte imperial.

Con una sonrisa y un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, saluda a Nicole, luego, baja unas escaleras llegando de cerca de Saori, y las dos no pueden contenerse y se abrazan emocionadas:

-Saori, Saori, no puedo creerlo, que felicidad volverte a ver. —

Saori, pide con la mirada que las demás doncellas se retiren. Nicole les dirige diciéndoles que está todo bien y que se pueden quedar a solas las tres.

-Si, Karin, que alegría, espero que no te haya costado mucho llegar. —Dijo Saori.

-No, no para nada, tengo experiencia en viajes. —sonríe Karin.

Nicole, llega al acto, y dice:

-Karin, en verdad, tantos recuerdos se vienen a mi mente, es maravilloso que estemos juntas otra vez. —

-Sí, es realmente maravilloso, apenas puedo creerlo, Saori, sabía de tu divinidad, pero no creía tanto hasta ahora al verte así, como, nuestra diosa, que difícil debió haber sido. Y Tu Nicole ya toda una amazona, no sabes el gusto que me da. — emocionada Karin.

Luego se sientan, y mientras Nicole sirve un poco de jugo, Saori, inicia:

-Karin, ¿Cómo están tus padres?—curiosa

Karin, cambia su tono de emoción por una expresión más melancólica:

-Pues, no lo sé. En realidad hui de casa. —dice desviando la mirada.

-¿HUISTE DE CASA?—a coro Saori y Nicole.

-Pues, sí. Estaba cansada de todos sus reproches y de no poder hacer lo que yo quiero en verdad. —

-Pero Karin, eso sí fue un poco egoísta, de tu parte ¿no crees?—agregó Nicole.

-Pues…bueno, no lo sé, solo que me fui. He estado desde hace mucho tiempo sola, desde ahí. Seguí mi camino, pasé por la música, y al fin pude encontrar lo que de verdad quería, ser una amazona, como tú y proteger esta tierra y a Athena. —Dijo segura.

Saori, la miraba con algo de recelo, y añade:

-Pero, Karin, esto no es algo que puedas desear de la noche a la mañana. Se trabaja, debiste haber tenido una señal, ser amazona no es un simple capricho, solo por ser algo, que te reprimieron siempre. —Dijo en tono serio, la diosa.

-Saori...no claro que no. Siento que hablé con ese ser en mi interior.-

-Pero eso no es suficiente, es algo que debe estar marcado en ti, en tu valor, y espíritu, y si realmente eres pura de esos sentimientos y estar consciente de lo que es llegar a ser una amazona, como Nicole, o los demás caballeros. Pues desde lo que yo sé, siempre has sido un poco necia.

Karin, le miró sorprendida.

-Sa..saori, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?—

-Es lo que vemos querida Karin, pero deseamos tu bien- Agrega Nicole.

-Así, es, además ser alumna de Shaka, no será nada fácil, deberás aprender a controlar tus impulsos y arrebatos.- declaró Saori, mirando fijamente a Karin.

Ante esa afirmación, la chica de cabellos ondulados, bajó la mirada, por un instante, apretó los puños, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Saori y Nicole, por siguiente hizo una reverencia ante su ahora diosa:

-Athena, desde hoy me comprometo a servirte y protegerte. Demostrarte a ti y a mi maestro, que puedo y soy capaz, de ser digna de llevar la armadura femenina de virgo-

Saori, al ver la mirada decidida de su amiga, opta por confiar en ella, ya que en la profunda mirada de Karin Saori vio algo especial:

-Karin, confió en que cumplirás con tu palabra, ya que nunca has faltado a ella-

Y así la diosa le sonríe tiernamente, aceptándola como una futura guerrera de Athena.

-Se vienen pruebas difíciles, amiga- Termina advirtiéndole la amazona femenina de Escorpión-

-Lo sé, y lo acepto.-Se levanta Karin, decidida.

Las tres amigas, se miran, y se sonríen llenas de gusto, al verse otra vez, y poder ayudarse la una a la otra.

Corre una leve brisa, y a los pies de Karin y la diosa, cae un pétalo de rosa, rojo.

Sorprendidas, miran al alrededor. Nicole y Saori, dirigen sus miradas curiosas, a la casa de Piscis, percatándose que hay una sombra.

Se miran y asientan, saben que es lo que sucede, pero no dicen ni una sola palabra a Karin.

Ya casi, es mediodía, del tiempo que ha pasado Karin en la cámara, con Athena y Nicole, decide volver a sus entrenamientos, si no antes pasar al principio del Santuario, a la casa de Aries, había prometido, ir a ver a Mu.

En su camino, se topa con una chica, de cabellos celestes, fina y solitaria, que regaba unas rosas, que se encontraban en los alrededores del jardín de la casa de Piscis.

La joven, le llamó mucho la atención, Karin, y ambas se observaron con mucho análisis. Karin quien la veía de reojo, volteó a saludarle y la chica de las rosas, se sonrojó inexplicablemente.

-Hola!, me llamo Karin, y tú eres…?- Dejo la pregunta abierta para que la chica diera sus respuestas, a lo que acertó.

-Alba…-dijo tímidamente, y sin agregar.

-Es un gusto, Alba-Dijo Karin sonriente, y acercándose porque le fascinaron las rosas.

-Que hermosas, ¿son tuyas?-curiosa

Alba, afectada por el contacto, pues siempre ha sido una persona solitaria, y no habla mucho, asienta con la cabeza, y solo agrega

-Ahora, las cuido, pero son del maestro Afrodita, que fue el guardián de ésta casa antes que yo.-

-¿Eres amazona?- preguntó, y en ese instante responde Milo, quien aparece detrás de Karin.-

-Sí, ella es Alba, santo femenino de Piscis.-

Karin, se da cuenta del joven, que habla, y Alba, se voltea hacia sus rosas.

-Karin, veo que ya estás instalada, me presento, soy Milo, caballero guardián de la casa de Escorpión, junto con Nicole, mi esposa.- dice sonriente.

-Es un placer, no sabía que estabas casado, ¿eso se puede?-Curiosa y un poco sorprendida, por lo dicho.

-Bueno, este, es una historia un poco larga, pero ya tendremos tiempo de conversar. –Ríe un poco incómodo-

Alba, los observa en silencio, y decide alejarse un poco. Karin nota eso, y se extraña un poco.

-Alba, no te vayas…no hemos terminado, yo…- y la ve alejarse en el interior de la casa.

-No te preocupes, ella es así.- Dijo Milo, que también le queda mirando alejarse.

Karin, baja la mirada, y piensa, que si volverá verla, deberá tantear bien, por donde comenzar a hablarle, mal que mal, convivirá con todos ahí, en el Santuario.

Milo, quien nota su preocupación, le interrumpe.

-Ejem…bueno ha sido un placer conocerte, espero que nos frecuentemos. ¿Te ayudo a bajar las escaleras, futura colega?- dice ofreciendo su mano gentilmente.

Karin, le regala una sonrisa, y accede.

-Gracias señor Milo, es muy amable. Me dirijo a casa del señor Mu.-

-Oh!, creí que ibas a Virgo, primero.-

-Bueno, sí, pero quedé de pasar a ver al señor Mu, ya que me tiene algo, de ropa de entrenamiento que me puede servir.-Dice sonriendo.

-Ah! Ya veo, linda, bueno espero que te vaya bien, los entrenamientos son duros, aquí. Ya no eres más una mujer, serás tratada como todos, quienes aspiran a la armadura.-Dijo Milo, en tono serio. Ciertamente Karin, sabía a lo que iba, pero tenía algo de miedo, pues era humano como todos.

-Claro, tengo una idea de lo que pronto sucederá, no dejaré que nada me detenga.- Aseguró la chica, soltando la mano de Milo, agradece su compañía y emprende el camino a la casa de Aries.

Camina a través de los exóticos parajes del Santuario y las extensas escaleras que unen las doce casas, encontrando y conociendo a otros aspirantes a caballeros, con quienes comparte opiniones y escucha sus experiencias.

De paso, logra ver que hay una amazona de plata dando lecciones duras a unos chicos, , usa una máscara, objeto que le dio curiosidad, y decide acercarse a la maestra.

-Ho…hola-Saluda con algo de nerviosismo. La amazona de cabello verde, se voltea.

-Hola, ¿eres una doncella de Athena?- Pregunta, pues la ve con el vestido blanco que le dio Saori.

-¿Doncella?, no, no. Soy aprendiz de amazona.-muestra una leve sonrisa.

-Aprendiz, vaya, no lo noté por tus vestiduras.- Dice la amazona, a quien Karin no puede ver la expresividad y facciones por causa de la máscara.

-Oh! No, vengo de estar con la señorita Athena, por eso. Ahora continuaré con mis lecciones.-

-¿Quién es tu maestro chiquilla?-

-Mi maestro es el señor Shaka…-responde Karin pausadamente.

-¡¿Shaka de Virgo?! wouu, no creí que volvería a tener alumnos, y menos un chica. Será algo duro ¿entiendes?-

-Lo sé, me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero sé que lo lograré.- confiada. Luego, en su curiosidad, le observa la máscara.

-Perdona, ¿Por qué usas máscara?.- pregunta algo tímida.

-Sabía que me preguntarías, bueno primero me llamo Shaina, soy amazona de plata de Ofiuco, y la máscara, la llevamos todas las amazonas mujeres, pues así desaparece nuestra femineidad, ya que al ser una como nosotras, renuncias a ello y a todo lo que comúnmente hace una mujer. Somos guerreros, pequeña.- Afirma.

Karin, se sorprende mucho con lo escuchado, y obviamente se da cuenta de que ella también deberá usarla en un futuro.

-Entiendo, quiere decir que yo…-

-Asi,es también tendrás una. A propósito no me has dicho tu nombre.-

-Oh! Es cierto, me llamo Karin, es un gusto conocerte.-

-El gusto es mío, pero dime ¿qué capacidades tienes? ¿Eh?, quiero verlas ahora ¿sabes golpear?, quiero ver si no has venido a perder el tiempo.- Desafía Shaina.

Karin, se asusta un poco, no creía que tendría que batirse a duelo tan rápido, pero no podía quedar como una cobarde, así que intentó esconder su miedo, porque si, estaba aterrorizada, con la imponente Shaina.

-¿quieres ver mis capacidades?, no creo que sea…

-Vamos no seas cobarde, o no ¿tienes cojones?, somos mujeres, podemos luchar a justas medidas. Estamos en igual condición.- provoca aún más.

-Señorita Shaina, yo no…este…-balbucea Karin, mientras aprieta los puños de los nervios.

-¡Vamos! , ¿O temes que tu vestido se haga daño?- Burlesca

-No, claro que no, te demostraré, lo que puedo hacer.- Con esas palabras sabía que se había suicidado, pues no había, peleado nunca, ni siquiera en el colegio. No tenía idea de artes marciales, ni nada, sin embargo no quedaría como gallina.

Todos los demás chicos que ahí estaban, hicieron una especie de circulo, dejándolas en medio, y expectantes por la batalla, llegaba más público.

Marín, llega a la escena, e interrumpe.

-¡Shaina!, ¿Qué se supone que haces?- Dice enfadada.

-Ah Marín, ¿ya viste?, es el nuevo aprendiz de Virgo.

- ¿La nueva?, así que eres tú, la chica alumna de Shaka, ¿pero, qué haces? no debes provocar líos.-Dirigiéndose a Karin, quien no tenía idea de porque le regañaba a ella.


End file.
